The Sniper and the Lighting Bolt
Sara Hayashibiara smiled a evil grin as she place her hand gun back in her belt. She had another kill. She wlaked out of the house not caring about the mess she had created. Sara took a deep breath before using her Transformation Magic and transforming into a common wizard. Her hand gun was still there just in case. She walked down noticing a tall white haired Mage looking at a board. He was looking for a job. Sara came up to him with a evil grin on her face. "Hello, Sir, can you help me I'm a bit lost?" Sara lied as the man started to fall for her trap. "Well, I don't know how I should help you, I'm not from this area or any place around here." replied the white-haired Mage, Kazuya Tokomodo. He scratches the back of his head, having a grin on his face. Then he asked "This might be random, but are you a Mage and are you strong?" He suddenly looks serious as if the information was important. Sara stared at the man. She hadn't expected him to say that but even so she knew she could kill him. "Yea I'm a Mage and I think I'm pretty strong! Wanna find out?" Sara winked at the man flirting but yet really challenging him to fight. Headquarters are going to be so happy when I come home with a double kill! ''Sara thought but headquarters were having it's own trouble... "Alright." Kazuya answered. He gets into his fighting stance, putting on a serious face "No holding back. I want you to come at me with your all." He demanded. ''If I lose this fight, who knows how long do I need to train to get stronger? He wonders to himself. Sara grabbed the man towards a house. Kazuya looked at her rather weirdly. "Ya know we can't fight in the middle of town!" Sara said before giving off a evil grin once more. Kazuya got ready once more. Sara de-transformed into her normal self. "Well, I'm Sara Hayashibiara! I'm in Grimiore Heart and this..." SHe pionted to her face while grabbing one handgun. "... is the last thing your going to see!" She chuckled as she loaded her gun. "I'll let the big boy go first!" She teased being cocky. Making the first move, Kazuya creates a small electric orb. This made Sara curious. Then Kazuya multiplied the orb into 6 and launched them at Sara. Sara backflips barely missing them but that was her style. "Ah nice one Lighting Magic!" Sara grinned keeping note. "Well don't die fast 'kay!" Sara hummed before screaming: "Darkno Fade!" Sara faded into the shadows. "Try and find me now!" SHe taunted as the wind whispered the message. Kazuya looks around "Playing hard-to-get, are we?" He said with a smirk. Raising his left hand up in the air, he yelled "Arc Bolt: Explosion!" A magic circle appears in the sky, striking down a bolt of purple lightning and created an explosive wave which sends objects away from him. Kazuya manage to hit her but before she is seen she shots a Vine Bullet. A bullet that hits the target and starts to vine-like patterns on the user. "You can't get rid of them!" She warned as she wiggled her finger. She was set. She smiled, the damage was done to her jacket which was now burnt a bit but she didn't mind. "Darkno Beam!" She smiled as a greenish black beam came shooting from her right palm. "Enjoy that!" She said just getting started. Struggling to escape the vine-like patterns, he try to avoid the beam, but the beam cuts him on the cheek as he moved. "Tch!" he exclaimed. His face expression suddenly changed into a smile, his body itself turns into a bolt of lightning and goes through the vines, traveling around so fast that it looks like he was teleporting. He goes back to normal as he flew into Sara, forming a fist and punched her in the face. Sara wiped her face. No one had escapped the vines before. There's aways a first '' Sara said. "Lucky you I was going to do a spell that would end you off!" Sara grinned and she changed the clip of the bullets as quick as sound. "Ready to fight me real!" Sara said as she started to shot normal bullets at Kazuya. "Heh, as if that's gonna hurt m-" Before Kazuya gets to finish his sentence, he suddenly hears a bunch of footsteps coming. He turns his head to look behind him, there was a whole squad of Fiore Royal Military. Surprised, Kazuya asked "Uh.. Is there something you need?" One of the soldiers stepped up to Kazuya and replied "That woman is wanted," he pointed at Sara "We will be taking her to the king and we'll see if she gets sentenced to death or not." Forgetting about the bullets, Kazuya was shot in the chest, making him kneel down. "Argh!!" He screamed. It made Sara felt kinda bad for hurting her opponent while they were off-guard.. I will see ya Kazuya! Battle you one day again!" Sara grinned as she dropped a bullet on the ground. 5 seocnds. Nothing. "Okay come with me Sa- ARH!" Sara smiles as the bullet expoles with smoke. She runs away jumping onto the roof tops and avoids being caught. "Losers!" SHe screamed laughing as she transforms and is mile saway from the Fiore Royal Milltary. Injured, Kazuya struggles to stand up, but he can still manage to escape the scenario. After getting out of the area, he went under a bridge and rest there. "Ugh.. Just when things were getting interesting.." he said as he pulls out a bullet from his chest. After 30 seconds of getting the bullets out of his chest, he decided to go and take a stroll around town. "Man, there's nothing left to do in Fiore.." he sighs. Suddenly, he heard explosions coming from the Hargeon Port. Kazuya quickly sprints to the location, using his magic to make himself go faster. When he arrived, the buildings were on fire, citizens panicking. On one of the rooftops, Kazuya spotted a bandit heading somewhere, so Kazuya followed him without getting caught. The bandit stops and in front of him was some Dark Mages. The bandit said "Yage, sir." and the Dark Mage Yage responded "Now that we have destroyed this town, all we have to do is blame it on Fairy Tail." Yage raises his hand, with his palm opened, blasted a fireball toward a building and it exploded into rubble. Pissed, Kazuya jumped down from a rooftop and landed about 8 feet near Yage and the others. "Hmm?" Yage turned toward Kazuya "Who are you?" Then Kazuya yelled "I am the one who's gonna stop you from creating chaos!" Yage chuckled, he never expected someone who looks so weak to him is gonna say that, "You? Stop me? Big words from a weak guy, not to mention guild-less." Rolling up his right sleeves, he shows Yage his Fairy Tail guild mark. "Don't ever judge a book by its cover! I'm a Fairy Tail member!" Sara watched. She was going to stop him. Tell him they weren't to be messed with. Too late. The Fairy Tail badge came to a surprise. "You know you really are something, Kazuya." Sara sat down, her sniper ready. "Kazuya mine, get to close and I'll blow ya, we need a rematch anyway!" Sara whispered to herself, she was enjoying herself... a lot! Kazuya is now surrounded by a magical aura, making Yage take a step back. "And now, I'm gonna show you what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" Kazuya said as he sprint toward Yage, upper cutting him. He backflips and yelled "Arc Bolt: Strike!!" Many bolts of lightning came raining down on Yage, electrifying him. Sara claps, letting her be know. "Kazuya, your doing good but do you really want to kill them?" Sara said, her cocky smile back on her face. "They are boring anyway!" Sara looked at her 'lower downs!' She is part of Grimoire Heart, therefore she owned them, there lifes were hers. Sara rolled up the sleeves of her leather, green jacket and showed off her guild mark. "As a member of Grimoire Heart, I'm telling ya to flee and let this fight be mine!" Sara couldn't stop smiling! "Yeah sure, I'm hungry anyway." Kazuya said as he looks at the direction of Fairy Tail guildhall. "After all, returning would be a great thing. I mean, I've been traveling for a long time, my friends must missed me." he grin, then jumped onto a rooftop and heads to Fairy Tail guildhall. Sara stared at him. '' One day... She sighed as she went towards her ship once more... Kazuya arrived at his guildhall, entering the building he said "I'm back!" His guild members greets him with tears and joy. They all celebrate Kazuya's return... End of Chapter Category:Articles in process Category:RP Category:Storyline